One Bones too many
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: A girl arrives at the Jeffersonian. She carries a secret. A secret that Brennan doesn't want anyone to know, but as Brennan turns the girl away things start to get ugly. Chapter 17 now up. Last chapter
1. Sarah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Sarah.**

**Author's note: New story, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Alicia for Beta-ing**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 1- Sarah**

Around noon, a taxi pulled up outside the Jeffersonian Institute. A girl stepped out. She was about 14, but looked at least 16. Her long, wavy, auburn hair hung gently around her shoulders and swayed as she turned to pay the driver.

She blinked and her green eyes stood out, they contrasted brilliantly with her hair and were easily noticed. She took a deep breath and walked up to the building. She'd waited for this day for 6 years. She'd longed for this day, since the day she found her mother.

14 years ago a young woman of 19 had turned up at a foster home in Washington D.C. She had with her a tiny child with bright green eyes. She had asked them to look after the child. She had never wanted children and even though she hated to leave her in the foster system she couldn't take care of her. She had said she was going to university and the child could not go with her. But before she'd left, she had given the child a locket and told them their names.

Her mother had never returned and Sarah hadn't found out her name till she was 6 years old, She remembered the day well. The carers had tried to give her a birthday party. It was pretty pathetic, a balloon here and there, a cake and a couple of presents. Sarah hadn't really given thought to her parents, but she had started to notice other people's parents.

"Who's my mommy?" She had asked innocently like she was asking the date. They'd told her that her mom's name was Temperance Brennan and was a scientist or something. Even at that young age she had decided she wanted to find her mom.

She had had no idea where to find her mom until one day she'd gone shopping.

Flashback 

Sarah walked into the bookshop. She causally looked at different books. She saw someone coming towards her. It was a guy of 50 or so. He had a uniform on, so she thought he worked there.

"Hey miss, do I know you?" Sarah shook her head, she'd never seen this man in her whole life.

"I don't think so"

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know my parents."

"Well what about their names?"

"I don't know my Dad, but my Mom's name is Temperance Brennan." The guy's eyes opened wide.

"I know where I know you from." He ran over to a shelve and pulled out a book. He flipped it so he could see the back cover. It had a picture on it.

"That's Dr. Temperance Brennan." Sarah stared in awe. It was her Mom. She looked exactly like her.

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem…" He paused for a name.

"Sarah Brennan."

"And it's Jake."

"Jake who?"

"Just Jake."

Flashback 

Sarah had bought the book immediately, but she remembered that the guy Jake had been wearing a different uniform from everyone else. But she had ignored this. After Sarah had read her Mom's book she had become obsessed with finding out how to identity bones. But it wasn't till she read the about the author bit before she knew where to find her mother.

It said her mother worked at the Jeffersonian Institute, not far from her home. So she saved up every scrap of money she got her hands on. She had even missed a day of school for this. She stepped into the Jeffersonian, she soon found the bit where her mom worked and was abut to go in when a guard stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss, you can't go in there."

"But I need to talk to my… Temperance Brennan."

"Well I'll go and get her, who should I say is here?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah who?"

"Just Sarah."

… … … … … … … …

As Sarah stepped into the Jeffersonian, she hadn't noticed a car outside. A car which contained Jake. He picked up a phone, dialled a number and said.

"She gone in, everything is going to plan." From the other end came laughter.


	2. That's my daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I do own Sarah. That's about it though**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for a bit i've been camping and my beta has too. Thanks to all who reviewed, i couldn't send review replies because my alerts are down. Thanks to Alicia for Beta-in. Hope you enjoy.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 2-That's my daughter**

Brennan stared at the computer. Nothing came to her. She was trying to write a chapter for her new book. But she was failing miserably. She shut the laptop down and rubbed her forehead. She looked at her door to see a security guard outside. Puzzled she walked to the door. She opened the door and stared at the guard. I wonder what he's here for? She thought. No sooner had the thought entered her mind when the guard explained.

"There's someone here to see Dr. Brennan."

"Who?" Anyone who wanted to see her usually just came to her office, who could it be? She thought to herself.

"She said her name was Sarah." That name meant nothing to her. She didn't know anyone called Sarah.

"Ok" She made a gesture for the guard to take her to the person. On her way Booth came walking over to her.

"Bones, we've got a case."

"Right, well there's someone here to see me. I'll see them quickly then we can go."

"Ok, but make it quick." Brennan nodded. They both followed the guard out of the lab.

"She's over there." Brennan looked it was a girl and she didn't seem at all familiar. However Booth thought she looked a lot like Brennan. Sarah was looking at her mother's locket as they came in. She stoked the letters CB; she had no idea who it was. She looked up, there she was. Her mom. It was like looking at herself, but an older version. The only difference was her mom had blue eyes.

"Did you want to see me? Brennan asked. Sarah nodded and stared. Then she saw a man hovering nearby.

"I'd like to talk to you. In private." She said looking at Booth.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my partner." Brennan replied. Sarah looked at Booth; her Mom may have trusted her. But she had just met him. Booth sensing the girls discomfort said.

"It's alright. I'll wait over here." Booth stepped away.

"What do you want?" Brennan asked. Sarah opened her mouth and then shut it. She'd planned the journey but not what she was going to say. It wasn't as if she could say 'Hey Mom, I'm that baby you abandoned 14 years ago.'

"If you've got nothing to say I really need to go." Brennan turned to leave.

"Wait." Sarah said as she grabbed Brennan's arm.

"This should explain everything." She pulled the locket over her head and handed it to her. Brennan took the locket. Se traced the letters CB like Sarah had done. No, Brennan had moved on with life. She'd forgotten and now it was all coming flooding back. Why now? Brennan was just getting things right in her life. Sarah was still waiting for a response.

"Look, this is really sudden. I need to think about some things. I need to go somewhere, but you can come with me. Let me just speak with my partner." Brennan walked away back to Booth. Sarah watched her. What had she expected? Had she thought her Mom would hug her, kiss her, take her back and apologize for everything she's done? The truth was yes. Sarah sighed.

Across the room, Booth was looking at Sarah.

"Who was that?" He asked. Brennan sighed. She'd kept this a secret for 14 years, could she tell someone?

"She's coming with us."

"What?" Booth said raising his voice slightly gaining a look from Sarah. "We don't want some kid tagging along." He finished.

Brennan sighed; she'd have to tell him. "That kid is my daughter."

**Author's note: Please click that little button underneath and drop me a review.**


	3. One Bones too many

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sarah.**

**Auhtor's note: Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to Alicia for Beta-ing. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Becca AKA Alice as she hurt her foot at dancing, hope you get well soon.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 3- One Bones too many**

Booth's jaw dropped. He spluttered.

"What, was that a chin dropper or something, Booth?" Brennan asked him.

"First of all, it's a _jaw_ dropper. Second you have a teenage daughter. Emphasis on the teenage."

"I don't know what that means. But yes, I have a teenage daughter."

"That no one knows about."

"That no one knows about." She agreed.

"But…how? When? Who?"

Brennan sighed inwardly. She knew this would happen. Why couldn't things stay the same, when nobody knew about Sarah? But it was too late.

"Not now. Questions later. We have some bones to look at." She walked over to Sarah.

"Booth, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Booth." Sarah stuck out her hand.

"Sarah Brennan." Booth took it.

"Seeley Booth."

"Right, let's go—wait I've forgotten my jacket. I'll be right back." Brennan ran off to her office. Silence filled the room. Booth looked awkwardly at Sarah.

"So how old are you?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"14" She replied.

'_Sheesh, how old was Bones when she had this kid?'_ He thought.

"So, you'll be at school won't you?" She nodded. "So they keeping your nose to the grindstone."

"I don't know what that means." _Did she just… It's another Bones a mini version. That is one Bones too many.'_ He thought. Then he saw Brennan coming back.

"Right lets go." Booth said placing his hand on Brennan's back, but removed it when Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Can I drive?" Brennan asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I always drive."

Brennan turned to Sarah and at the same time they said.

"Alpha male."

"Mini me, shush." Booth said.

"I don't know what that means." Both Sarah and Brennan said. Booth threw his hands up in the air. He set off walking muttering to himself.

"Why do I bother? And it's bad enough with one, but two!"

Brennan followed him with Sarah close behind.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So where were the bones found?" Brennan asked as they got in the car.

"At a graveyard," Booth replied.

"Isn't that where bones are supposed to be?" Sarah asked from the back. Booth shot her a look, which she ignored or failed to recognize.

"They are unaccounted for." Booth said. They then fell into silence for the rest of the journey.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

All 3 stepped out of the car at once.

"Where are the remains?" Brennan asked Booth. He pointed to where a few people were gathered. She made her way over to them. Booth and Sarah followed her. As they reached the crime scene tape, Brennan ducked underneath. But as Sarah went to follow her, Booth stopped her.

"You'll have to stay here."

"Fine," She said folding her arms, "But I can still have a good look from here. I'd say it's a female, 30-40 years of age. Not so sure of the race." Booth stared at her. _She just guessed_ Booth thought. Brennan sat back from the bones.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"Female, 30-40 old. Caucasian." She replied. Sarah gave a quick smirk as Booth looked at her.

"I'll need the bones to be sent to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said. He nodded. Brennan set off back to car. Booth followed. _How had Sarah known that stuff?_ He thought. Booth felt his feet walk over air. He fell forward. Sarah started laughing behind him.

"Booth?" Brennan said turning round. Booth picked himself up and found himself in a freshly dug grave. Brennan started to laugh. Both mother and daughter's laughter mixed in the air, creating one voice. _Great, just great_ thought Booth.


	4. Explaintions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones all i own is Sarah.**

**Author's note: Another chapter, i'm sorry this is really short, but the next one is longer. Thanks to all who reviewed and to Alicia for beta-in.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 4- Explanations**

Brennan sent Sarah to find someone to help Booth. Booth found this to be the perfect time to discuss Sarah.

"So, Bones. Care to explain where she came from?" He said to her. Brennan considered it. She could keep him and everyone else in the dark. Hadn't she done that for 14 years already? But she couldn't keep it to herself forever. She took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing_ she thought.

"I was 18 when it all happened. I was really happy, I'd finally got an invite to Stacey Claire's party-"

"Who?" Booth interrupted

"She was the most popular girl in school." Brennan replied, "Everyone got invited to her parties. But every year I seemed to get missed off the guest list. They were all everyone talked about. They were supposed to be brilliant. I felt like a bit of a loner." Brennan took a deep breath before continued.

"But when I was 18, I finally got an invite. I was so excited. This was said to be the best one yet. I spent all of the money I had, which wasn't a lot, on a dress. It was only cheap and plain, but I felt beautiful." Booth tried to imagine what it would have been like. Brennan being 18, he expected she was beautiful. But Booth was pulled from his imagining by Brennan as she continued.

"I got to the party around 8. Stacey's house was full of people, but that was saying something. Her house was massive, mansion like. I felt so small like a little child. Everything was so beautiful, but as soon as I stepped into the house I forgot about it being beautiful, it was a party." Once again she took a breath before continuing.

"For once people knew who I was. People were saying my name. I was bursting with excitement. I looked over to one of the people saying my name, it was Stacey. She actually wanted to talk to me, I felt so wanted. I walked over to her; she introduced me to some people at the party. I don't really remember their names. But there was one boy who kept catching my eye. His name was Tom and he was so handsome. He had soft brown hair that flopped over his eyes and his eyes, bright green. I felt captivated by them." Booth could see it now; young beautiful girl falls for the tall dark handsome stranger.

"I had a lot to drink, everyone did. At the start of the party Stacey's kitchen was full, by the end it was empty. I wasn't thinking straight; it must have been the alcohol. Tom invited me back to his place and I went willingly. But who wouldn't? One thing led to another. It took me a month to realise I was pregnant. I knew I didn't want it, but I didn't believe in abortion. So when Sarah was born I gave her away." Brennan finished; there she'd done it revealed the past she'd kept locked up inside to someone.

"Well… what are you going to do now?" Booth asked.

"I don't know." Brennan answered truthfully, "I still feel the way I did when I was 18. I don't want children; never did, that's why I gave her away. I mean I know she wants me. So perhaps keeping in touch with letters. Nothing more. I don't want anything more." Brennan stopped and looked over to Sarah. She looked so happy. Despite the fact she didn't want Sarah, she hated to shatter the girl's dreams.


	5. It's for the best

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all I own is Sarah, oh and Jake**

**Auhtor's note: Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to my beta Alicia. I hope you all like, drop me a review and make my day. :D **

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 5- It's for the best**

As Booth was pulled up out of the grave, Brennan took Sarah to one side.

"Sarah, I need to discuss what we're going to do now." She started. Sarah took a deep breath. She felt like she was going to burst she was so happy. She was positive that her mom was going to ask her to live with her. All her dreams would come true; she'd have a real mom. She'd no longer have to worry if where she was being sent was good or bad. She wouldn't have to bother about being beaten. She held her breath and waited for her dreams to become reality, but they didn't.

"I know you probably want to be like a real family, but I'm not ready for that. Perhaps if we kept in touch with letters or something for a while, to see what it's like." Sarah nodded. But her head was doing it automatically. She wanted to cry, reach out to Brennan and beg. But she didn't show any emotion. She put her heart in a box.

"So, that's ok?" Brennan asked. Sarah nodded again. She couldn't speak, because she was sure if she did she would either scream it or start crying. Despite Sarah showing no emotion Brennan could still tell she was upset. Sarah was building a wall around herself and she was shutting out her emotions. Brennan herself had done this before. Brennan turned. not wanting to see the pain she'd inflicted and saw that Booth was out of the grave.

"How did she take it?" He asked walking up to her. Brennan didn't reply she just shrugged her shoulders and climbed into he car. It was obvious to Booth that it hadn't gone well because one: Brennan hadn't asked to drive and two: when Sarah got into the car she didn't say a word and just stared blankly out of the window.

"So, where am I dropping you off?" Booth asked Sarah. She told him and gave him direction, and then she went back to staring out the window. Booth actually felt sorry for Sarah.

Sarah was devastated. Everyone in her life had turned away from her; she'd never expected her mother to do the same. But it wasn't like every other time, this was a huge blow to the stomach; the others were unnoticeable pokes. There seemed to be a pain growing in her heart. Like a giant hole, and all she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and cry. But she wouldn't, no emotion was better. Despite the fact that her Mom had blown her off she didn't want her feeling guilty.

But never the less Brennan was feeling guilty. She could tell Sarah was upset, it was painful to watch. To know she'd caused it and that she could do nothing about it. Well she could, but she didn't really want to. There was no point being a mother to Sarah, because it wouldn't be right. There would be no love. Brennan didn't want her and that was the sad truth.

Booth was observing both mother and daughter intently. It had taken him years to figure out Brennan's feelings, but luckily for him, Sarah was exactly the same. He could tell from the way she was trying to look indifferent that she was upset. Booth could see she was starting to build walls around her. Brennan was looking exactly the same, but she wasn't upset. Well, she was mildly, but she was feeling more guilty. Booth sighed, he hated to see this.

He stopped the car; they'd reached the home. From a distance it was like a run down hotel. Most of the windows were boarded and the ones that weren't were smashed. But closer up you could see reminiscences of children. There were the toys left scattered around the garden by the smaller children. But they made it, if it was possible, a bit homey. It was what the older kids had left that made it miserable. There was graffiti everywhere. Every inch was covered. The people who worked there ha obviously got sick of cleaning it off. Sarah looked at it and sighed. '_Home sweet home.'_ She thought. She got out of the car without a word and the headed up the path without a backwards glance. But she didn't go inside she headed out into the garden. Booth sighed and drove off. Next to him, he could hear Brennan saying to herself.

"It's for the best." As they drove down the road neither one of them noticed Jake wearing a shop uniform walking towards the house.


	6. Help?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters all I own is Sarah and Jake**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. This is a rather short chapter, but the next ones are longer. Honest. Thanks to Alicia for Beta-in, hope you enjoy.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 6- Help?**

Sarah walked through the garden. She refused to cry. She sat down on the old wooden swing. The rope was fraying, but Sarah didn't mind. Even though she didn't want to, as soon as she sat on the swing she began to cry. Life was unfair. But then again when had life ever been fair for her? She thought to herself. Her Mom blowing her off brought back so many unwanted memories. Crying in a corner as a young girl as a man raised his fist again. A little older being turned away from that perfect family because they thought she wasn't right. A few years back shielding a child of 6 or 7 from their foster parents as they began to beat them. The same child lying dead in the hospital bed next to her. Tears fell freely down her face. Streams turned to rivers. But then she heard a voice say,

"Sarah?" It sounded surprised. She looked up; she was preparing to tell the person to get lost when she saw who it was.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Sarah was extremely surprised. What was he doing here She was so surprised she stopped crying.

"I was passing when I heard someone crying. Why are you crying?" He seemed so concerned. Sarah just drank it all up.

"I went to see my Mom." Jake looked so sorrowful. To Sarah it seemed like he really cared.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She… she didn't want me." The tears started to fall again.

"Stop the waterworks. Do you want me to talk to your Mom?" Sarah looked at Jake. She was a bit suspicious; she'd met Jake twice, why is he trying to help me? But she pushed it aside.

"Would you really do that?" Sarah felt a bit of happiness back in her. Jake nodded at her.

"You contact her and ask her to meet you at…" Jake lowered his voice at this point. Sarah nodded. Then without warning she hugged him.

"Look why don't you meet me tomorrow after you've sent the letter. How about the park down the street." Sarah nodded again. She was so happy; perhaps she'd be with her Mom after all. She waved bye to Jake. Jake set off down the street as if he had all the time in the world to get where he was going. Two streets away he pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"She believed the whole thing. I'll put phase 3 into action when she meets me. Then once phase 4 is over you'll be able to do what you want." Jake put the phone away. Normally he wouldn't do this stuff, but the money talked. No one would turn that money down. But he thought it was a shame about the kid, if only she'd been born into another family.


	7. You knew?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all I own is my own characters which appear int his story.**

**Author's note: Here's another chapter, I know I said I would update sooner, but I had work experience, so I haven't had time. I hope you enjoy, thanks to all who reviewed and to Alicia for beta-ing.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 7- You knew?**

2 days later

Brennan was about to leave for work, when she noticed a letter for her. She picked it up and opened it. She was surprised to see it was from Sarah.

_Dear Dr. Brennan (I didn't think you were ready for Mom yet),_

_I know your 'not ready' for this. But I just want to talk. There's a small park down from my house, can you meet me there tomorrow?_

_Thanks,_

_Sarah_

_P.S. I know I don't know which tomorrow, but I'll be there every single one._

Brennan sighed; she could tell this was going to be awkward. But she couldn't avoid Sarah forever. Perhaps she was a bit harsh before. She remembered how she felt when her parents disappeared; she could only imagine how Sarah felt when she had turned her back on her. Brennan left a message on Angela's answer machine saying she was going to be late. Brennan had yet to tell Angela of Sarah's existence. So far it was only Booth that knew the truth. Brennan was soon in her car on the way to the park Sarah mentioned. All the way there she thought of what to do, her mind argued as she drove.

_She's your daughter._

_But you didn't want her._

_You should say you're sorry._

_It's not your fault she came looking for you._

_You never should have left her in the first place._

_There was no other choice._

_Was there?_

That was stuck in her head. There was another choice. She didn't have to abandon Sarah; they could try and work it out. She might like it in the end. She parked in front of the park and stepped out of the car. The park was tiny, a coupe of swings, a slide and one solitary bench. There was no one there. Brennan looked around. The place was deserted. The something caught her eye. Something glinting in the sunlight. She walked up to it, wrapped around the rope of one of the swings was a necklace. It had a dolphin on and as Brennan went to detach it everything went black.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Angela!" Booth called after searching all over the Jeffersonian for Brennan. Angela walked up to him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you seen Bones? Cullen wants an update on the case." He told her. Angela shook her head.

"I haven't heard from her all day except for a message she left me this morning."

"What did the message say?" Booth asked.

"That she had something to do and would be in work later."

"That's not like Bones. She never puts off work." Booth said thinking out loud.

"She sounded normal on the message."

"Look I'm going to check out her apartment." Booth said as he started to walk off.

"Hey, I'm coming with you." Angela said as she ran after him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Booth knocked on Brennan's door.

"Bones, are you in there?" There was no answer.

"I'm going in." Booth said. He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"You've got a key to her apartment." Angela said flirty.

"It for emergencies." Booth replied.

"Sure." Angela said with a wink.

"Bones!" Booth called out there was no reply. He proceeded to check all the rooms in the apartment. There was no one there. There was no sign of a struggle.

"She's not here." Booth said as he walked back to where Angela was. She was standing with her hand over her mouth, her other hand held a letter.

"What is it?" Booth asked. Angela seemed startled by his voice.

"Booth… I can't believe it, Brennan has a daughter."

"Let me look at that." Booth read it; Brennan had gone to see Sarah.

"We need to go." Booth said, but before he could leave, Angela grabbed his arm.

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me?" She said.

"Knew what?"

"You knew she has a daughter, didn't you?"


	8. Is that blood?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all I own is the characters that don't appear in Bones.**

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long to update, I send this chapter to my beta a week ago, but she seems to have disappeared. But luckily one of my friends helped me out, thank you so much alice, you rock my socks. Enjoy!**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 8-Is that blood?**

Brennan opened her eyes, she groaned as she felt pain from her head. Someone had hit her badly. She was surrounded by darkness; her eyes could not penetrate it. There was only two things she was sure of:

She wasn't dead.

She wasn't alone.

There was defiantly someone or something in here with her. There were no shapes in the darkness so Brennan had no idea where they were. But Brennan could hear them moving. She attempted to move away, but she found her hands were chained against the wall. She gasped in pain as it rubbed against her wrist, cutting into her wrists. But still she continued to struggle as the person came closer. Her wrists were cut deeper as she struggled. She needed to break through. The person could only want to hurt her, or help her and since she was chained to the wall in the dark, she guessed it was the second. The footsteps stopped, there was scuffling as the person crouched and crawled closer to Brennan. Brennan pressed herself right up to the wall; she couldn't get any further away. If it weren't so dark she would have aimed a kick at their head, but it the darkness she was likely to miss and hurt her wrists more by pulling them from the wall. The person stopped, but Brennan knew they were still there as she could hear their soft breathing. She felt them touch her leg, she flinched away. The person backed off a bit and then whispered.

"Mom?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Angela stared at Booth waiting for an answer. She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well?" She asked. Booth knew that Brennan wouldn't want him to tell, but who knew what Angela would do otherwise.

"Well… erm… you see I… I only found out… erm… yesterday."

"You found out yesterday and didn't tell me." Angela threw up her hands. Her eyes boar into Booth.

"She said I couldn't."

"And?" Angela said. As Booth could think of no comeback to this he said.

"If you'd found out would you have told me?" He mimicked her pose.

"No, that's not fair."

"Why?" It seemed totally fair to Booth.

"Because she's my best friend."

"And?" Booth said mocking her.

"Let's get back to this later, we need to find Brennan." Angela sighed in defeat when she finished. But as soon as they were in the car, Angela began asking Booth questions.

"Where was she born?"

"I don't know."

"Did anyone know?"

"I don't know."

"Did the father know?"

"I don't know." Angela groaned.

"You don't know anything, do you?" She said slumping into the seat.

"Hey, I know who the father was." Booth sat trying to regain pride. Angela sat up.

"Who?"

"This guy called Tom from a party."

"Oooh, did she like him?"

"I don't know." Angela gave up and took to staring out of the window. He stopped the car.

"We're here." He said. Angela looked out of the windscreen, in front was a park. Well it only just qualified for a park. It was pitiful. It had 2 swings, a slide and a bench all of which were in a bad state. Booth pulled out his gun, just in case.

"Can I have a-" Booth glared at her, it was enough Brennan asked for a gun, but now Angela. The park was deserted; there was no one in sight. The swings moved in the wind, making the chains creak. The whole place was eerie. Booth entered the park with Angela behind him. He stopped sort of the swings, Angela stopped behind him.

"What?" She asked. Booth pointed to something on the ground in front of the swings.

"Is… that blood?"


	9. leaving in a coffin

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, it is owned by fox.**

**Author's note:Thanks for the review and thanks to Alice for beta-in since once again my beta disappeared. My alerts are back up so i can know send review replies rather than PM you all. Enjoy **

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 9- Leaving in a coffin**

Booth sat on the bench with his head in his hands. Brennan was gone. Again. Except unlike with the gravedigger he had no idea why they'd taken her, who how long they had to find her. Another thing was Booth had no idea if her daughter, Sarah was involved. He had no idea if Sarah had been kidnapped too. He knew there was someone down at the home seeing if she was there. Booth doubted it was kidnap for ransom because there had been to contact from anyone and no notes had been left. Someone wanted to hurt Brennan and for the moment there was nothing he could do.

"Agent Booth." Booth raised his head. The agent he'd sent off to find out if Sarah was still around was back. He was young, new. His name was Hale. He was quite small and very helpful. He ran around doing favors for anyone.

"What did you find out, Hale?" Booth asked.

"She's not there. She's been missing for 2 days." 2 days. Wait if Sarah sent a letter to Brennan that wasn't a pled for help, then she must have disappeared after sending it.

"Who was she last seen with?" Booth asked.

"They described him a small man, wearing a cap with long dark hair." It rang no bells for Booth.

"But he has now been identified as Jake Clark." But that name rang a bell. Booth knew other agents had come across him in their cases. He was a small time crook mostly stealing and breaking and entering. But sometimes he'd do a big job for money like kidnap or murder. No one had ever put him behind bars because of lack of evidence and in the hope they could get to whoever set the job. But he never talked, that's why people liked using him. He always kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks. I want a search put out for him. He could be the last person who saw Sarah." _And maybe Brennan _he added in his head. However the only way to Brennan was through Jake, but Jake had never talked before.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Silence rang out in the room. Brennan was shocked. Why was Sarah here? She hoped that no one would hurt her.

"Sarah?" She asked cautiously. Sarah obviously wasn't chained up like she was, but Sarah was still in this god-awful place.

"Yes." Sarah answered. Her voice was husk from crying. Brennan had no idea how long Sarah had been here. But she suspected it was longer than her. Suddenly Sarah grabbed hold of Brennan and hugged. Brennan didn't really know what to do, but she placed her hands on her hand, as the restraints stopped her from moving her hands further. But even so, it felt right.

"Sarah, how long have you been here?" She felt the girl's head shift slightly.

"2 days." _2 days!_ Brennan felt anger building up in her. But it wasn't just that they'd kept Sarah in this place, but that they'd kept her daughter in this place.

"It's going to be alright." Brennan said, while moving her hand to stroke Sarah's hair. It was funny that this situation brought out the best in Brennan. She felt like a mother now and she wanted to protect Sarah at all costs. Brennan heard someone walking, it was far away, but they were obviously coming towards the room. At the noise Sarah started to whimper slightly.

"Shush, it's ok." Brennan said trying to calm her. But Sarah hung tighter onto Brennan. A door opened at the end of the room letting in a small amount of light in. Even so Brennan couldn't make out the faces of the two men who had entered.

"Let's bring you out of the dark." Said one of the men in a low raspy voice. Light flooded the room; Brennan squinted as the light hurt her eyes. She bent her head to look at Sarah. She was covered in an arrangement of cuts and bruises and as Brennan looked over her she felt more anger building up. The men came closer, Brennan could see their faces, but recognized neither. Sarah was crying quietly and Brennan tried to wrap her arms around her, but the chains stopped her. She had to settle for placing her hands on Sarah's head.

"Who are you?" Brennan growled. At this the two men laughed.

"You can go now Jake." The man named Jake gave Brennan a wink and walked from the room. The other man walked closer.

"Get lost kid." He said and kicked Sarah away from Brennan.

"Leave her alone!" Brennan yelled. The man glared at Brennan.

"Why?" He asked her dauntingly.

"Because she's just a child." Brennan replied.

"Why should that make a difference?" He said, Brennan ignored the question.

"Who are you?" She repeated the question with more force this time. The man bent down to Brennan's level. His face inches from hers. He looked around the same age as Brennan, his black hair was spiked and his face wrinkle free. He was well built with large muscles. He grabbed Brennan's head with both hands, keeping her head pointed at him. She struggled against him, but it made more difference.

"I know, sweetheart," He dragged the sweetheart out for her benefit, "Why don't I tell you his name?" He said indicating to the man who had just left. He continued.

"He's Jake Clark; he does all the dirty work for us, bad guys." He said bad guys with a wink. Brennan was disgusted, but he hadn't finished yet.

"Bet your wondering why I'm telling you this, because I mean you could escape and tell the police everything. But I'm telling you darling. You're never going to leave this room and when you do. You'll be in a coffin." He gave Brennan a quick whack on the face for good measure before leaving the room and turning of the light. Sarah returned to Brennan and Brennan tried to comfort her again. But inside she was panicking. How would she get out of this?


	10. Who am i?

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, promise**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and to Alicia for beta-ing. I've updated sooner than usual becuase I'm ahead of writing chapters. So enjoy.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 10- Who am I?**

Booth sat at his desk, with a forensic report in front of him. The blood on the park was Brennan's. Also a crowbar, which had been found near the scene, had Brennan's blood on it. But it also had a half a match to Brennan. The same crowbar had also hit Sarah. Booth was worried; he had no idea how hurt either of them were, or where they were. Brennan had been missing for a day and Sarah 3. Booth had hit a dead end. There were no fingerprints or trace elements on the crowbar besides the blood. Booth was beginning to loose hope.

"Agent Booth. They've got Jake Clark in interrogation room 1." Booth sat up. Agent Hale was stood at the door. Perhaps this would help. Maybe for once in his life Jake would talk. But it seemed unlikely.

"Thanks." Booth said gruffly. He stood as Agent Hale left the office. He sighed; he hated this. With most of his interrogations he was trying to find out what had happened to the dead. But this time it was personal. This time it was his partner and her kid. And she wasn't dead. Yet. He walked to the door and as he turned to walk out of it, his eye paused on a picture. It was a picture of him, Brennan and the squints taken by Sid at Wong Foo's after a case. Everybody looked so happy. Booth shut the door obscuring the view of the picture. He hated to admit it, but this was his last chance to find Brennan. He reached the interrogation room and stepped inside.

Jake was sitting across from the one-way mirror. He was quite small, but with unusually large feet. Clown like in a way. He had long brown hair, which flopped over his eyes. Jake's eyes followed Booth from under the hair as he walked to the seat opposite. Both men sat in silence, as they waited for the other to speak. Booth had no time for this, he couldn't sit here in silence waiting for Jake as Brennan's seconds ticked by. He pulled out a picture of Sarah and placed it on the table.

"Do you know this girl?" He asked. Jake stared straight at Booth before answering.

"Might. Why?" Jake never answered a question properly without some information first.

"Because she and her mother are missing and you were the last person seen with her." It felt weird as Booth called Brennan a mother.

"I met her in a bookshop." Jake said.

"And after that?" Booth asked.

"We passed each other in the street and talked." Booth wasn't convinced.

"What about her mother?" Booth said laying a picture of Brennan down.

"Never seen her before, looks a lot like the kid. Be a pity if anything happened to her pretty face." At these words Booth lost his temper and launched himself at Jake.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan stared around the dang dark room that was her prison. Sarah lay asleep in her lap. She had finally fallen asleep after crying till her eyes were dry. Brennan wouldn't let herself cry, she had to be strong. It was the only way she could keep herself going in this place. She was no closer to figuring out who it was that was keeping her here. Her wrists hurt from where the restraints had been digging in. The door at the end opened. Brennan shut her eyes bracing for the light. The light flickered on and Brennan could feel the light coming though her eyelids. She opened her eyes, hurting them as the light flooded them. The same man as yesterday was making his way towards her and Sarah. Brennan felt Sarah stir.

"Hope your enjoying your stay, Temperance." He said laughing. It sounded like the room was full of magpies when he laughed.

"Oh yes. The hospitality has been perfect." Brennan replied sarcastically. Sarah was awake by this time. She was pressed against Brennan and Brennan had her arm laid on her protectively. The man looked viciously at Sarah.

"Move squirt!" He yelled. Sarah pressed herself further against Brennan. The man raised his hand and struck Sarah to the side. As she recovered, Sarah crouched opposite corner staring at Brennan.

"Stand up." The man said to Brennan. She stayed sitting.

"Stand up!" He yelled forcefully. Brennan stood with difficulty.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked when she was stood. The man moved closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said as he moved to his arms to her wrists. He undid the restraints holding her and went to place them further up. As he did Brennan tired to break free, but the man was too strong.

"Don't!" He said loudly. Sarah whimpered quietly from her corner. Brennan stopped struggling. Her wrists were soon further up, so that if she fell she wouldn't reach the ground.

"I know, I'll tell you who I am. My father was a great person. Sure, he robbed a few banks, but your father did too. But then because of your father he ended up rotting in jail, while your father got off free." On the last 2 words the man punched Brennan in the stomach. She gasped in pain, her knees buckled and she was kept up only by her restraints. Sarah began to cry quietly in the corner. The man started to walk away, but he carried on talking.

"My father died in that stinking jail. But I couldn't avenge him because the great Max Keenan is impossible to find. But do you know how happy I was when I found out you were his daughter?" He turned to face Brennan.

"What better way to hurt Max Keenan, than through you." He ran at Brennan and punched her in the face. Blood spurted from her nose. But the man didn't stop; he kept hitting her till Brennan had no strength left to scream. Once he'd finished the man returned Brennan's wrists to the lower restraints and left Brennan crying in her own blood.


	11. When?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and to Alicia for Beta-ing. I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but it's a working progress. But they are getting. PLease review :)**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 11- When?**

Booth sat in front of Cullen. Cullen wasn't pleased, he was sat with his arms folded laid on the desk. Booth felt so small facing him; he sunk into his chair, as Cullen started off with his voice calm.

"You know why you're here Booth?" It was more like a question than a statement. Of course Booth knew why he was here, because he'd just beaten up a suspect. He'd broke the man's nose and wrist and left him unconscious. Booth nodded at Cullen. Cullen sighed. And placed his hands flat on the desk in front of him.

"Booth, if your not careful I'll have you taken off this investigation."

"But sir, he would have said something if…" Booth stopped. Cullen's face changed, he looked like he would explode any second.

"If what?" Cullen asked forcefully, "If you'd beaten him within a inch of his life?" Booth was silent. Cullen was right, he shouldn't have done it. It hadn't helped; all it had done was make Cullen more annoyed. Jake knew something and Booth knew it. But there was no way he could find out what it was. The key to where Brennan was and who was holding her was just out of reach.

"Now go and get on." Cullen said, ushering Booth away with his hands. Booth nodded. There had to be something he could do. He pulled out his phone, he had a message. He played it.

"Hello, Agent Booth. You already know who this is. I want to help, but you must not arrest me because my daughter's life hangs in the balance. I know who has her and they will resort to killing if they have too. I cannot help her alone. Meet me at the diner in half an hour, come alone." Booth stood still. It was the break he'd been waiting for. All wasn't lost after all.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan's tears had stopped, her eyes were dry. She was sitting in her own blood and she could feel that some parts of her body were covered in it. The floor besides her felt wet, and the only sound in the room was her and Sarah's breathing. She had no idea how much damage had been done and she was afraid to know. The room was deathly silent, but in the silence Brennan could hear Sarah's breathing as she came closer.

"Mom, I'm scared." She said, her voice trembling. Brennan was already scared for Sarah, although it was plain whoever was holding them wasn't going to seriously hurt Sarah. But Brennan knew if she didn't survive this, neither would Sarah.

"Shush, it will be alright." Brennan said, but all the time Brennan was whispering to herself.

"Marco, Polo." It was making her feel better.

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked. Brennan smiled, but it was short lived. The happiness died before it even reached her lips.

"It what my brother would say to reassure me. He'd say Marco and I'd always reply Polo." Brennan finished and looked where she thought Sarah's eyes were, but in the darkness it was hard to tell. She reached out and stroked Sarah's hair. Her hair felt damp, but with what Brennan had no idea.

"Marco." Brennan whispered.

"Polo." Sarah answered. Brennan could tell Sarah was feeling better. It was a small constellation, but Brennan wasn't felling any better. There seemed no way out of this. Brennan was scared for herself and Sarah. She hated sitting here not being able to do anything. She had to rely that Booth was looking for her. There was only one thing Brennan could do and that was stay alive.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Booth entered the diner. It was crowded because it was about 1. All sorts of people were sat there. Builders, businessmen and others. And none of them knew, sitting in the corner sat by himself drinking coffee, was one of the most wanted criminals. Max looked like a totally normal person, drinking his coffee waiting for a friend. Booth dropped into the seat opposite.

"Hello, Booth." Max said with a big smile as if he was greeting an old friend and not a man who was trying to arrest him. Max reached for the sugar, which was placed in the middle of the table. He grabbed it and gently shook some into his coffee before talking a sip.

"Isn't the coffee good here? You should have some." Booth shook his head. He couldn't believe Max could stay so calm when his daughter was missing. Max was sat leaning back in a comfortable position, it was like he was relaxing after a hard morning at work and not waiting to discuss what had happened to his missing daughter. But as Max took another sip of his coffee and placed down, his face turned hard. The act was over, it was down to business. Booth realized that Max hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself.

"So, what's happened to my daughter?" Max said. He placed his hands on the table waiting for Booth. Booth started, it was time now.

"Brennan went to meet her daughter in a park outside of town. She was hit on the head with a crowbar when she arrived. Her blood was found on the ground in the park and her and her daughter are now missing." Max had put the coffee down, very carefully as not to drop it. It was as if he was suffering from an after shock of a heart attack. Max clasped his hands together and stared Booth straight in the eye as if trying to check if Booth had actually spoken the truth.

"Temperance doesn't have a daughter." He said a little shocked. Booth stared at him, he was beginning to believe that he was the first person who found out Brennan had a daughter. It was like Sarah had only come in to existence the day Booth met her.

"She does." Booth replied. Max unclasped his hands and then clasped them again. His mouth was moving, but he found he could get no words out. He stared at Booth speechless. He picked up his coffee and downed it in one. Booth knew he was wishing it was something stronger now. Max opened his mouth a couple of more times, each one unsuccessful. Then he took one deep breath before stuttering out.

"But… when?"


	12. Pain and darkness

**Disclaimer: It's not mine!**

**Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews and to my beta Alicia. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**One Bones too many **

**Chapter 12- Pain and darkness**

The door opened slowly revealing the light outside the door. Brennan had no idea how long she'd been here. The days were molding into one. There was no difference between light and day. There was only light when the door was opened, the rest of the time was spent in darkness with nothing to do but worry and sleep. Sarah stirred as the bright light came again. Brennan's eyes hardly recognized the difference. Her body was not responding to anything. Her brain was set on one thing, getting Sarah out. She didn't care if she was killed in the process, at least Sarah might be safe. Sarah had more of her life ahead of her. Brennan was still staring at the door when she noticed the corridor was quiet, no one had come in and no one was coming towards the door. It must have opened by itself. A plan clicked into place in her mind.

"Sarah." She whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah opened one eye, looked at Brennan before sitting up slowly.

"What?" She asked Brennan sleepily.

"Run through that door and don't stop till your far away from this place." She said, this was the chance to get Sarah out.

"No, I'm not leaving without you." She said forcefully. Brennan could see that Sarah didn't want to leave, but if Sarah waited till Brennan could get out then, it would be too late.

"I can't get out of here. Once you free. I want you to find my partner Booth." Sarah nodded. She kissed Brennan lightly on the cheek before getting clumsily up and running towards the door. Her steps were lumbered and far about with desperation. Brennan watched as Sarah ran towards the door, as Sarah reached the door she looked back and gave Brennan a smile. But as she stepped over the threshold some one grabbed her, and placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. They dragged her struggling away.

"No!" Brennan yelled. Sarah tried to pull away but the person was too strong for her, she simply waved her arms wildly as she was pulled away. Then the door closed with a bang. Brennan looked up, the man was back. He walked towards her with big long strides covering the distance to her in such a short time. Brennan averted her eyes trying to forget that his was going to hurt her. She ignored him, hoping that he would go away and that he wouldn't break her body further.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Booth sat mesmerized across from Max. Was Sarah a figment of his own imagination? Brennan's own father had no idea that Sarah existed. Was there anyone that did besides him, Angela and Brennan?

"When?" Max repeated bringing Booth out of his trance. Booth blinked and stared at Max, his mind searched for the answer.

"When she was 18." Booth answered, it sounded strange to him. Max looked like someone had just hit him in the face with a wet fish. Booth was sure his face had mirrored Max's when Brennan told him.

"I don't believe it." Max exclaimed. Booth nodded. Max looked inside his coffee cup to find it empty, so he stared at it trying to let the news seep in.

"So, both my daughter and granddaughter are missing?" Max asked Booth once he'd got his head round it all. Booth nodded again. Max swore under his breath.

"Booth, the man who has taken my daughter is called many things, I'm one of the few people to know the name he was given at birth and that was William Taylor. His father Alex was part of the gang I was in that robbed banks. Unfortunately when the rest of the gang were put in jail Alex died, which left William a bit sore. He has been searching for me, but I've avoided him. However he discovered Temperance was my daughter and when he did I set out to find her. Only to find it was too late. Booth, I can take you and your men to the place Tempe's being held, but I have to go in first. Please give me an hour before coming in yourself." Max let his hands drop from the coffee cup onto the table. Booth looked at him, for a second Max sat not moving. Then he lifted his hand.

"Will you take my help?" Max asked, with a smile. Booth took his hand without a second thought, because how else would he find Brennan?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sarah had no idea where she was. The room she was in was small there was just enough room to lie down. In one corner there was a puddle of water and from somewhere every minute or so some water would drop into the puddle. The room was freezing cold and Sarah had her arms wrapped around herself to keep herself warm. Sarah thought she was alone, but in this place she could never be sure.

"Hello?" She called out, nervously, her voice bounced off the walls for a second filling the room with noise before it faded replaced by silence and dripping. She was alone. Sarah shivered and wrapped her arms further around herself. She knew that her Mom was being hurt in the other room, but there was no way she could help her. She felt along the wall, for a door, a window, a loose brick, anything. But there was nothing. There was no way out, she was stuck. With nothing else left she sank to floor and cried herself to sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan looked at the man, her eyes searched for a way out, a way around him, but there was nothing. Her eyes met his and she tried to stall him, prolong the pain.

"Where's Sarah?" She asked. The man made no sign that he had even heard her as he carried on with his long steps, shortening the distance between them. Brennan pressed herself against the wall.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked louder than before, hoping to gain his attention. The man stared at her.

"The brat's somewhere else." He replied. He'd reached her now; he stood directly in front of her, and for a second didn't move. Then he bent down to look her straight in the face. He grabbed her hands and once again moved her arms to the top restraints. Brennan still tried to stall him; she opened her mouth to say something. But before she could get any words out she received a blow to the stomach. The air was immediately knocked out of her. Brennan lifted her head to stare at the man, but before she could say anything the man raised his foot and kicked her forcefully in the leg. Brennan heard a crack. Searing pain shot her leg, the man seemed happy by the cracking sound.

"That hurt?" He asked. Brennan didn't answer. He kicked her again, this time in the other leg, but this time there was no crack. Brennan gasped with pain.

"I said did that hurt?" He asked louder.

"Yes." Brennan screamed. He punched her in the ribs and Brennan screamed out again.

"Yes." The man stepped back and took off Brennan's restrains completely. Things seemed to move in slow motion and Brennan was aware of everything around her. The man watched her and with a smile on his face. Brennan's leg hit the floor first causing pain to course through it. Then before the pain started anywhere else, Brennan's head hit the floor and darkness overtook her.


	13. Sleeping beauty

**Disclaimer: It's not mine!**

**Author's note: Sorry i haven't updated for a whole, the pen drive i had all my stories on has gone missing. Well I hope you enjoy this, thanks to Alicia for beta-ing and for all your reviews.**

**O ne Bones too many**

**Chapter 13- Sleeping beauty**

Booth followed Max in his car. The conversation with hadn't gone well at all.

"You're working with a criminal?" Cullen yelled. Lucikly after 5 minutes of talking and some yelling, Booth had convinced him to see his side. Booth had left the room with Cullen shaking his head. So now Booth along with 4 other agents were following Max. Every building that they passed, Booth hoped was the right one, but they passed each one. Max had not spoken to Booth since he agreed to help him. Then as they reached a large gray building Max slowed down. They'd reached their destination.

The building was extremely large, built with what seemed gray plastic. It looked like the same as every other building. The only difference was that every single door and window was boarded up. Outside were 6 people. Booth suspected they were here to help Max, as Russ was one of them. Max stopped and everyone behind followed suit.

"Russ!" Max called as he stepped out of his car. Not only did Russ walk over to him, but the rest of the people.

"We go in first, we have 1 hour, to get it and get out. Then the cavalry goes in." He said indicating to the FBI agents behind him. Booth watched as the 8 of them smashed one of the doors down. He looked at his watch. 1 hour to go.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Max walked through the door with the rest of his people following. Russ came through and joined him. The others set off down different corridors whereas Russ and Max went down the centre.

"Dad, who are we looking for besides Tempe?" Russ asked. Max looked at him. He thought that maybe Temperance would have told Russ.

"Russ. Tempe has a daughter." Russ made a chocking sound with his throat and for a few seconds he opened and closed his mouth like a fish trying to speak. He finally stuttered out.

"W…when?"

"When she was 18." Max replied. He himself had only just digested the news. Russ' mouth was wide open, then after a few minutes he shut it.

"What's her name?" Max stopped then carried on walking before replying.

"You know, I never asked." Then the corridor spilt into 2.

"You take that one," Max said to Russ pointing to the right, "Meet up at the end."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sarah woke. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and found it wet with tears. She was still in the same room. There was a noise outside. Sarah crouched herself in a corner nearest to the where she thought the door was. She got ready to launch herself at the person who was coming. She knew that she wouldn't have much of a chance against them, but if she could just get past them. She had to help her mom. She had no idea what was happening to her mom, she just hoped she was okay.

The steps stopped outside the door. They seemed to take longer to open the door, as if they weren't used to the lock. When the door finally opened the light didn't come on. Sarah couldn't see the person. Sarah came out of her corner a bit, ready to strike. But as she was about to attack the person whispered,

"Marco." Sarah stopped it was her Mom's brother.

"Polo." She whispered happily. She was going to be alright.

"Who is it?" Russ asked into the darkness.

"Sarah." Sarah answered. Russ smiled, he'd found Tempe's daughter.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Russ said to her. Sarah stood up and followed him out of the room.

"But what about my mom?" She asked him.

"She's coming." Was all he said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Booth looked at his watch again. 30 minutes. The other Agents were stood around talking, but Booth was too tense. There had been no movement inside since Max and his people had gone inside. Booth wanted to know what was happening and wanted to know if Brennan was alright. But there was nothing he could do, except watch and wait.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Max carried on down his corridor alone. There was no noise except for his own steady breathing and his footsteps. There was only one door down this corridor and as he went to open it he heard footsteps. He crouched against the wall ready to attack. But then he heard.

"Dad?" It was Russ. Max breathed a sigh of relief. But then he noticed Russ was not alone.

"I found Tempe's daughter. This is Sarah." Russ said to him.

"Take her outside. I'm going in there." Max said while pointing to the door. Russ nodded and set off back to the entrance. Max opened the door and turned on the lights.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan was awake. But she had no strength, not even to open her eyes. Her battered body lay where it had fallen. She was numb, which she was thankful for, because it meant she couldn't feel any pain. She heard a sound of the door opening. Then the lights came on once more. She couldn't see the lights, but it wasn't as dark behind her eyelids.

'_No, he's back!'_ Her thoughts screamed. She struggled to open her eyes. But they wouldn't.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." She heard a voice say behind her. She was right, he was back.

**Author's note2: Who thought it was Max? Please review.**


	14. Hope, fears and shots

**Disclaimer: Again not mine!**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay i'm in the middle of my mock exams, so the next chapter may take a bit. Thanks to Alicia for beta-in and thanks for all the reviews. **

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 14- Fear, hope and shots**

Max opened the door, another empty room. He had to find Brennan soon otherwise, even though he hated to think about it, it would be too late. He shut the door and turned of the light. He continued down the corridor. It seemed to stretch on forever, through the darkness. Max had to find her, it couldn't turn out like with Christine. He'd found her, but it had been too late and he had promised to look after Russ and Temperance. He knew it wasn't long till the FBI sent in their troops. The rest of Max's people would be getting out. He told them 1 hour then leave. Another corner, another corridor. But there was a faint light in the distance. It was like a small glimmer of hope. Max hoped to God it was the right room, because he knew as soon as the FBI busted in Brennan was as good as dead.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Wake up Temperance." Brennan was so terrified. She wanted to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. They stayed tightly shut like a drum. She was screaming in her head, it changed nothing. Her eyes stayed closed as if scared by the approaching man. Brennan wanted someone to come and help her, anyone. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs and her eyes shot open. The man stood over her. Brennan tried to move, but her body was frozen in fear, Her mind screamed.

_Get away, run! _But nothing happened. The man raised his foot to kick her; Brennan curled into foetal position in a last attempt to help herself. Then as the man was about to kick a cry rang out.

"Stop!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Booth stood outside, there was 5 minutes left. It was like the calm before the storm. Then there was some movement inside. Booth stood up straight, and got ready to rush to Brennan's side. Max's people started to come out. They'd found Brennan; Booth's heart started to race. Booth didn't care what condition Brennan was in as long as she was safe. The last person to come out was Sarah. Booth eyes searched the people like a hawk, looking for any trace of her. She wasn't there. But neither was Max. Sarah collapsed on the ground and Russ reached to grab her.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Was the call from behind. Booth didn't move. He kept watching the entrance and his mind went round the same thoughts.

_Where is she?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan couldn't move her head to see it was. But even so she knew who it was within seconds.

"Max." The man said in surprise.

"Yes, William. You didn't except me did you?" Max asked. Brennan could feel herself slipping into darkness. She tried to stay awake. If she closed her eyes then who knew when she'd open them again. If she opened them again.

"No. I didn't." Brennan heard William's reply. Her eyelids felt so heavy. It wouldn't hurt to close them for one second, could it? Brennan heard her Dad start speaking. But the words were mummers as she fell into darkness.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Max could see Brennan from where he was standing. But whether she was awake was a different matter. The only recurrence that she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Did you think I would let you kill me own daughter?" He asked. William looked at him with great hatred.

"I don't know. You left my Dad, your best friend, to rot in jail. How was I to know whether you gave the same treatment to your family members?" He asked. Max looked at him. He could tell if he gave William the chance he would hurt his daughter.

"Your fight's with me, not her. Leave her alone." Max said reaching in his back pocket for his gun. William smiled.

"No. It's both of you." He said pulling out his gun, so quick Max had no time to react. A shot sounded out and Max fell to the floor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Booth couldn't take it anymore. There was still 2 minutes left, but he didn't care.

"Let's go. One person stay behind for the ambulance." All of Max's people had gone, except for Russ, who had stayed with Sarah. Booth pulled out his gun and walked into the building. As he stepped in, he could see nothing but darkness. Then as his eyes adjusted he noticed 6 corridors.

"Each take a different corridor." Booth said to the agents behind him. Booth set off down the middle corridor, his footsteps echoing down the long stretch. Booth checked the first room. Empty. His hopes were fading fast.

_What if Max was wrong and she isn't here? _He thought to himself. He turned a corner and the corridor spilt into 2. But at one end he could see a light. As he was about to enter he heard a gunshot. He entered slowly and quietly. He spotted William at one end standing between Brennan and Max. Both of whom were laid down.

"Put your hands in the air!" Booth shouted pointing his gun at William. William turned and pointed his gun at Booth.

"Put your weapon on the ground." Booth said. William ignored him.

"No." William said smiling. Booth's eyes flickered to Brennan's lifeless body. William moved his gun away from Booth and for a second Booth thought he was giving up. But he didn't, instead he pointed his gun at Brennan.

"Put your gun down, or she's dead." William said with a smile. Booth didn't move his gun. He went to pull the trigger, but before he could a shot rang out.


	15. Slipping away

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unless someone wants to be really nice for christmas**

**Author's note: Sorry this has been so long, i had exams and when i finished i had over a hundred emails to get through. Thanks to Alicia for beta-in and for all the reviews. I'm sorry this is short, but hopefully this should keep you going till after christmas. Anyway enjoy and Merry christmas to all of you. :D**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 15- Slipping away**

Booth watched as William fell in slow motion towards the floor. Within seconds his shirt was soaked with blood. Booth turned his head in the direction of the shot. He turned quick enough to see Max's head drop to the floor and his gun fall from his hand. Booth ran to his side, but it was too late. He was already dead. A look of triumph filled his face. Max's pulse was gone and for a second Booth stood by the body. But he had no time to stop and show respect for the man who had given his life for his daughter. He had to help Brennan.

Booth ran to her. She looked like she was sleeping. Only the blood that covered her proved to Booth differently. At first Booth thought she was dead when he couldn't find her pulse. But after a few seconds he found it. It was weak, but it was there.

"Bones, can you hear me?" He asked.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan sat in a dark room. She didn't know why but she knew she had to get out. She stood and began to run to the exit. But she seemed to get nowhere. The exit only got further away. Booth was stood at the door urging her to get there. But Brennan didn't get any closer to him. Booth looked alarmed at something. And then something grabbed Brennan from behind. She could do nothing to break free. The door shut, Brennan cried out to Booth, but she made no sound. She was dragged from behind into the darkness.

"Bones." Brennan could hear a voice. She couldn't tell who it was. They sounded so far away. But they were calling to her.

"Temperance." The voice called to her. Brennan tried to respond, but she couldn't. Brennan became away of two things, she wasn't on the floor and she was being carried.

"Come on, Bones." It clicked, it was Booth. But why couldn't she move? Brennan wondered. Why was Booth carrying her? Where was she?

Brennan tried to call out to Booth, tried to move and tried open her eyes. But nothing happened, nothing would respond. But as Booth's walking came to a stop, he called out.

"I need help!" Then Brennan remembered. It was all flooding back. Sarah. The dolphin. Jake. The man. Max. The dark room. Sarah, where was she? Did Booth know she was in the building? Had they left her behind?

"Booth." She whispered.

"We've got a pulse!" Someone called. Brennan could feel herself leaving Booth's arms.

_No! _She thought, _Sarah needed help, the man could have her._ Brennan could feel worry filling her chest.

"Booth." She said slightly louder. But no one replied.

"We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible." Someone said. They sounded like an echo.

"Booth." She called again. She felt someone grab her hand.

"I'm here, Bones." But Brennan still couldn't stop the worry. Her breathing was becoming harder. She tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. She was beginning to sweat and enormous pain was coursing through her body. But Brennan forced her eyes open, searching for Booth. She found his face, but he wasn't looking as her. Sarah, she mouthed. She could make no sound.

"Her pulse is dropping!" Brennan heard someone say. Booth looked at her, but her eyes were shutting again. She tried to mouth Sarah again, but her lips wouldn't move. The pain was disappearing. The darkness was coming again. Brennan tried to resist it, but it as like being pulled under water by a strong current. Resisting made no difference. The alarmed shouts of people became dimmer and dimmer, until everything stopped.


	16. Holding on and waking up

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sob **

**Author's note: I've got an update in before christmas, it's christmas eve. The chapter after this is the last one, but that won't be up till after christmas. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Alicia for beta-ing. Merry christmas.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 16- Holding on and waking up**

Beep 

Booth's feet thumped on the floor in time with the heart monitor. His eyes were underlined with dark purple circles and his chin was covered in stubble. Booth had been here for 3 days. He wouldn't leave, he owed this to Brennan. He stared down at the bed and sighed. It just wasn't fair.

_Beep_

Sarah was laid in a bed, her chest rising and falling under the covers. Her face was peaceful, but not smiling. No, no one was smiling anymore. The doctors had said she had no lasting damage. Unlike Brennan. Sarah was lucky; she wasn't strapped to a heart monitor fighting for life. But Brennan was.

_Beep_

Booth looked down at Brennan. Her face still held the same expressionless face it wore when he found her. The doctors had told him she was in a coma, but when she would wake up they had no idea. But the longer she was in the more damage her brain could have. Booth ran his fingers through his hair and sat in his usual chair besides Brennan. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over hers, not sure whether he was reassuring her or himself.

_Beep_

Everyone had been to visit, but Booth hardly noticed them. They were like ghosts. Angela had been everyday. For the first few her tears had made puddles on the floor. Today she had drawn a picture of Brennan and Sarah together. They looked so happy, so full of life. Unlike now. Angela hadn't spoken a word to Booth. No one had. No one knew what to say.

_Beep_

Hodgins had been everyday with Angela. But his lips were tightly shut and he didn't even acknowledge Booth. He simply placed his arm around Angela, either trying to hold her together or himself. Booth suspected he was shocked. But then again everyone was. No one was used to seeing Brennan like this.

_Beep_

Zack had been once, but Booth barely noticed him. He came in so quietly, only the movement of Angela alerted Booth to another's presence. Zack stood like a statue staring at Brennan. His face like a stone showing no expression. Booth had no idea if Zack had been upset. He had not returned and Booth suspected he was burying himself in his work. He was like a male version of Brennan.

_Beep_

Cam had also been, but she was gone as quickly as she arrived. Booth noticed her arrive, but the next time he looked up she was gone. But she didn't belong here. She wasn't part of Brennan's family. Booth hadn't left the hospital since Brennan arrived. The doctors and nurses had protested. But Booth refused to leave Brennan's side.

_Beep_

Russ had even turned up one day. He looked like death warmed up. His father dead and his sister in a coma, Booth couldn't imagine what he felt like. Russ had looked at Brennan and sighed, before telling Booth that Max's funeral would be in a week and Russ asked if Booth would take Sarah. Booth had agreed. No one mentioned Brennan. There was no point in getting their hopes up.

_Beep_

Booth looked at Brennan's resting body. It was recovering. But her brain, no one knew. One of her legs was in a cast and half her body was bandaged. Booth couldn't take it; he shouldn't have let her go off by herself. He should have looked harder. It was too late now.

_Beep_

Booth looked over to Sarah again. She was still asleep. She was going to be released tomorrow. But Booth had no idea where she would go. He didn't know how Brennan felt now. He'd never had the chance to ask. If Brennan didn't wake up she'd go to a new foster home.

_Beep_

Booth looked down at his hand and Brennan's. He wished she'd just wake up. He didn't care if her brain was damaged. Just some sign of life, something to prove to him that she wasn't going to be like this forever. Booth had prayed every hour, but he was beginning to believe Brennan. Perhaps God didn't exist.

_Beep_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Beep 

There it went again that annoying sound. Brennan racked her brain for what it was. She came up blank, she couldn't really remember much. She had no idea what had happened the previous day.

_Beep_

Brennan decided it must be her alarm. She went to move her hand, but she found someone was holding it. She tried to pull away, but the held fast.

"Bones?" Brennan heard a voice say. She recognized it. Wait, it was Booth. Where was she? Why was Booth here?

"Are you awake?" Booth asked. Brennan tried to speak but her throat was totally dry. She made an okay sign with her hand. Brennan struggled to open her eyes; they felt like lead. When she did get them open she found herself looking straight at Booth.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said.

"Where am I?" Brennan asked, she was confused; she couldn't really remember much.

"You're in hospital. Don't you remember what happened?" Brennan was confused for a moment, but then it dawned on her. Sarah! Where was she? Brennan looked around wildly and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Sarah on the opposite bed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 4 days."

Brennan was still a bit confused; her brain was a bit fuzzy. "What about my dad and Russ?" She asked. Booth's face fell. Brennan knew something was wrong.

"Booth, what happened? Where are they?"

**Another author's note: Please leave me a review for christmas :)**


	17. One death doesn't stop the world

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Bones**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and to Alicia for beta-ing this. This is the last chapter unfortunatly, but i hope you like it. I have a new story that i have just put up if anyone wants to check it out, it's called Staring death between the eyes.**

**One Bones too many**

**Chapter 17- One death doesn't stop the world**

"We have entrusted our brother Max Kennon to God's merciful keeping, and now we commit his body to the ground: earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus, who died, was buried, and rose again for us. To him be glory for ever and ever." The priest shut his book with a slam. He hobbled away from the grave with the book shaking in his hands. He pulled at bright spotted hanker chief from his pocket, which stood out from the blackness of the clothes around him, and coughed loudly into it.

The coffin was lowered. The wind picked up blowing leaves off the surrounding trees and a woman's hat off her head. She chased it along the ground with one hand holding her skirt down. A few people stopped to stare at the grave before making their way back to their cars. Not one of them really knew the man that had been buried that day. Few of them even remembered his name or his face. They had no grief or tears for this man. He was just another person that had died, no attachment.

But as the people dispersed 4 people were left. These were the ones who knew the man. The only people, who knew how he had died, cared that he was dead and knew what the man was really like. Booth stood at one side of Brennan his head lowered in respect for Max. He had no tears for the man, but he hadn't known the man for too long.

Russ stood on the other side of Brennan. His eyes were red and wet from the tears he had shed. His father was gone. He looked at Brennan; he was all she had left out of the family. He had to look after her now.

"He always wanted a religious funeral, he said he just wanted to feel like he belonged to something." Russ said quietly looking at Brennan. She made no sign to show she had heard him. Russ sighed and walked away.

Sarah was stood in front of Brennan. She barely knew her grandad. She had seen him once when he had saved her in the building her and her Mom were trapped in. She wished she knew more about her Grandad. She could tell her Mom was really upset, but she didn't know what to do.

Brennan stood surrounded by people, but she felt alone. She barely noticed Booth as he touched her arm gently to comfort her. Silent tears ran like rivers down her cheeks. Brennan didn't notice as Russ walked away. All those years without parents, without family, and now once again it was gone. All it took was one moment. One shot. One bullet. At least the man who caused this was dead. But that was no comfort to Brennan. He was still gone, and nothing would bring him back. Brennan saw when a killer was caught the happiness the family felt. But Brennan felt none of this, why would it matter whether the man who had done this was dead?

All Brennan could feel was a pain in her chest, like a massive hole. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep. But she refused to let this happen. Brennan walked away from the people around her and walked to the grave. No one moved to follow her; she was now as alone as she felt. She stood in front of the grave. Max Kennon, it said _Perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim. _

"Be patient and tough; some day this pain will be useful to you." Brennan muttered. It was like her father was still there encouraging her to stay strong. Brennan bent down and placed the black tulip in her hand on the grave. A slight breeze blew around Brennan's face. She sighed; the world didn't know her grief. Everyone else would carry on with life, oblivious to the fact that her life had been stricken by this grief. Brennan stood and ran her fingers along the headstone. Another person gone from her life. Another sorrow. Brennan turned her head to look at Booth. He was stood waiting for her.

She couldn't let this grief take over her. She had a daughter that needed her and she had work. The death of her father didn't stop the world turning. People were still being killed and Brennan was needed. She sighed. Then she felt Booth besides her.

"Life goes on Bones. Max wouldn't have wanted you to stop everything because of him." Brennan knew this was true. He died to save her. He wanted her to continue her life and that is what she had to do. She nodded to Booth. And together they walked from the grave. Brennan took one last look at the grave before putting all the pain behind her.


End file.
